Certezas e Incertezas
by Kiaraa
Summary: Inuyasha teve a chance de escolher... E escolheu, mas se no meio do percurso ele perceber que fez a escolha errada? E com a chegada de um novo e misterioso garoto, tudo só vai se complicar...
1. Chapter 1

Aparecii... eu seii, foii rápidoo... Mas éé q eu jáá tinha escritoo essa fic faz uum tempinhuu... ela já ta pronta, e eu vôo postandoo de tempos em tempoos... Esperoo que gosteem!!

* * *

_---Eu... Cansei Inuyasha _

_Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, então a única coisa que fez foi vê-la sair pelo corredor... _

E foi assim que Kagome Higurashi terminou se pequeno "caso" com Inuyasha Taisho. Vocês devem estar se perguntando, já começa assim? Bem, vou explicar o por que...

Inuyasha Taisho é um garoto de 18 anos que está fazendo o último ano na escola, onde conhecera Kagome, que, agora, faz o segundo ano. Não procura ser um popular, mas por ser um hanyou muito bonito, chama atenção.

Fazia um ano em que ele terminara um namoro quando começou a "ficar" com Kagome. Kagome era uma bela morena de olhos azuis que se apaixonara por Inuyasha de cara... Lutara para que o que eles tinham durasse... Que desse certo.

Mas, como já disse, um ano antes Inuyasha tinha uma namorada, Kikyou Onigumo, uma patricinha popular... Mas não dessas convencionais sem nada na cabeça. E isso era o que chamava a atenção de Inuyasha nela. Tinham 3 anos de namoro, quando ela viajara pra viver com o pai em outro país... Os dois sofreram bastante, mas seguiram com suas vidas.

Nisso passou-se um ano, Inuyasha ficou com Kagome... E eles se davam bem. Kagome cada vez mais apaixonada, mas sempre vivia chateada pela forma com que Inuyasha não assumia nada sério com ela por causa de Kikyou. Até então, ela levava numa boa, porém Kikyou retornou e foi aí que começou o inferno de Kagome.

De repente ela se sentiu a sombra de Kikyou. Não para os amigos ou pra escola... Mas pra quem ela mais se importava: Inuyasha. Ela havia agüentado 5 meses com Inuyasha depois da volta de Kikyou... Mas ela tinha amor próprio, e uma conversa de Inuyasha e Kikyou foi a gota pra ela.

++++++++++++++ Flash +++++++++++++++++

_---Pensei que assim voltasse você voltaria pra mim – Kagome fechou os olhos. De tantos lugares pra ela ir em tempo vago, fora pra biblioteca, e tinha que parar justamente onde Kikyou e Inuyasha conversavam? Sabia que ouviria o que não queria, mas não conseguia sair dali._

_---Eu nunca te esqueci Kikyou. – ela viu Kikyou sorrir. – E estou aqui não estou?_

_Kagome fechou os olhos com mais força. Vê-los se beijar já era demais... Ia sair dali, quando a pergunta da garota a segurou..._

_---Mas e a Higurashi? Quando vi você com ela... Eu... – pode sentir a insegurança na voz de Kikyou – Ela é mais importante que eu, pra você Inuyasha?_

_Kagome prendeu a respiração, chegando pra trás, se encostou na prateleira de livros e derrubou alguns chamando a atenção do casal._

_---Kagome? – ouviu Inuyasha perguntar visivelmente assustado. – O que...O que está fazendo aí?_

_Kagome se levantou olhando para os dois. No rosto de Kikyou não havia nada que dissesse que ela estava surpresa por Kagome estar ali... O que fez a de olhos azuis pensar se ela não sabia que estava ali desde o começo._

_Não respondeu a pergunta de Inuyasha, apenas saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Quando chegou ao corredor Inuyasha a parou. Ela o perfurou com o olhar, mas ele sustentou os olhos nos dela._

_---O que você ainda quer?_

_---Eu... não..._

_---Assisti tudo de camarote Inuyasha... Você podia ter falado antes... Seria mais "homem" da sua parte!_

_---Ká..._

_---Num vem com essa de Ká... Eu agüentei até agora! Ou pensa que eu nunca soube de quando ia se encontrar com ela? Mas não dá mais! - estava irritada, queria falar poucas e boas... Mas o olhar de Inuyasha... Ela não entendia aquele olhar. Suspirou._

_---Eu... Não..._

_---Não seja covarde agora... Isso é uma coisa que você nunca foi._

_---Você não sabe o que EU estou sentindo pra falar._

_---Mas eu sei o que eu estou sentindo... Eu... Cansei Inuyasha. _

_Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, então a única coisa que fez foi vê-la sair pelo corredor... _

Fim Flash +++++++++++++++++++

Depois daquele dia se passara 2 meses, Kagome continuava a falar com Inuyasha, mas apenas o indispensável ou o que a educação exigia. Não podia negar que ver Inuyasha e Kikyou pra cima e pra baixo a irritava, a machucava... Mas, quanto a isso, não podia fazer nada.

E lá estava ela, sentava no murinho da escola conversando com Sango, sua melhor amiga.

---Não olhe agora amiga... Mas Inuyasha está te olhando.

---E você tinha que me falar né Sango? – disse irritada. Era só Inuyasha chegar que Sango ligava o alerta.

---Você sabe o que eu penso... Ele gosta de você... Ou melhor, ele te ama. Mas como a Kikyou voltou ele ficou confuso.

---Sango, cai na real, faz sete meses que essa garota voltou! Ninguém passa tanto tempo confuso assim...

---Quem num passa tanto tempo confuso? – disse a pequena de cabelos castanhos chegando a conversa.

---Quem mais? O assunto preferido de Sango.

---Inuyasha? – Kagome assentiu – Ai Sango! Desencana... Parece que quem ficou com ele foi você não a Ká... – Sango girou os olhos.

---Só estou dizendo o óbvio Rin... Vocês não enxergam por que não querem. Agora se me dão licença, eu vou atrás do meu namorado... Por que vocês sabem como o Miroku é né? Eu é que num vou deixar ele solto por aí – e saiu rindo.

Kagome e Rin se olharam e caíram na gargalhada... Sango era uma comédia! Rin foi parando de rir aos poucos, e olhou para o garoto que chegava. Kagome olhou na mesma direção.

---Não vai falar com ele?

---Não – disse como se não se importasse.

---Vocês brigaram de novo?

---Eu não briguei com ninguém... Só deixei bem claro, que se ele quer ficar comigo, agora, vai ter que ser pra valer!

---Não acredito que você colocou Sesshoumaru Taisho contra a parede – disse Kagome rindo. Rin sorriu junto se sentindo orgulhosa.

---Se é assim que quer dizer... Sim, coloquei.

---Acha que vai dar certo? – Rin sorriu maliciosa.

---Já soube por fontes seguras que desde que disse isso a ele, ele nunca mais foi atrás da Kagura... E quando ela vai atrás dele, ele rejeita.

---Arrasando o coração de gelo, hein, amiga! – Kagome piscou pra Rin sorrindo divertida.

---Agora vou colocar a segunda parte do plano em ação... – Kagome viu a amiga se afasta – KOHAKU, LINDO!! – Kagome começou a gargalhar ao ver Rin chegar perto do amigo, e Sesshoumaru fuzilá-los com os olhos.

Seus olhos caíram sobre Inuyasha e Kikyou que conversavam... É, pelo menos suas amigas estavam bem com seus garotos...

*****************************************************

Inuyasha estava em sua mesa esperando aquela aula chata acabar. Olhava Kikyou que copiava a matéria concentrada, bufou. Isso por que ainda estavam no primeiro tempo.

Foi quando ouviu baterem na porta, mas não se ligou muito. Mas então reparou que a turma, pelo menos todas as garotas, olharam com muito interesse a quem quer que tivesse batido na porta.

---Alunos, dêem as boas vindas ao seu novo colega... Bankotsu Tetsuy.

Inuyasha olhou o moreno de olhos azuis, e bufou com o repentino interesse feminino em cima do garoto que entrava e se sentava atrás de si... Ele era bem mais bonito que aquele magrelo!

*****************************************************

---Viu o novo garoto Inuyasha? – o hanyou girou os olhos.

---Claro, não sou cego. – Kikyou riu desdenhosa.

---Ah, ficou chateado por que a atenção saiu de você e foi pra ele? Num é você que diz que não se importa com isso?

---Sabe que não me importo... E vamos mudar de assunto sim?

---Eu te acho muuuuito mais gato que ele – disse a garota puxando o rosto de Inuyasha e dando um selinho. O que o fez sorrir.

---Pelo menos isso né? – os dois riram. Chegaram ao refeitório e se sentaram a mesa com Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru.

---Do que estavam rindo? – perguntou Sango olhando para Inuyasha.

---Como é fofoqueira – sussurrou Kikyou. Sango estreitou os olhos.

---Disse alguma coisa avestruz? – Kikyou olhou para Sango com raiva.

---Meninas, meninas... Vamos lanchar numa boa ok? – Miroku puxou Sango para mais perto de si, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

Quando um silencio repentino ocorreu no refeitório. Sango, nada curiosa, começou a correr o refeitório com os olhos, desesperadamente. Foi aí que viu, o moreno que chegava. Ele havia conseguido fazer todas as garotas se calarem apenas por abrir a porta.

---Oh, meu Kami!Quem é esse deus?

---Sango!

---Desculpa Mi... Mas tenho que ser justa, o cara é um deus! – Miroku bufou se encostando na cadeira.

Mas algo mais surpreendente aconteceu, e deixou Sango com o queixo no chão. Rin e Kagome se levantaram sorrindo e simplesmente pularam em cima do garoto

---Me belisca! Como assim elas conhecem ele e nunca me apresentaram?

---Sango! Como você ta dizendo isso assim na minha frente?

Ninguém na mesa prestava atenção no que o casal falava. Estavam mais ocupados olhando, abismados, para a cena com o trio na porta do refeitório.

*****************************************************

---Não acredito que você voltou primo! – disse Rin dando mais um abraço em Bankotsu que sorria.

---Seu cachorro! Nem me disse nada!

---Queria fazer surpresa Ká...

---Kagome! Rin! – as duas olharam para Sango que chegava correndo com um Miroku vermelho, aparentemente irritado, atrás. – Quem é ele?

As duas começaram a rir... Sango era tão discreta quanto um hipopótamo.

---Prazer... Sou Bankotsu.- pegou a mão de Sango e beijou. O que só serviu pra garota suspirar e Miroku quase pular de raiva.

---Eu sou Sango... – se colocou entre os dois assustando Bankotsu.

---E eu sou Miroku... _**Namorado**_ dela. – Bankotsu teve vontade de rir pelos ciúmes do garoto.

---Ai Miroku... Para de besteira! Liga não Bankotsu... Ele é bobo assim mesmo – Bankotsu sorriu... Eles eram doidos?

---Já conhece a escola? – perguntou Kagome, querendo tirá-lo daquela situação.

---Não... Na verdade, estava esperando as du... – olhou para Sango – Três garotas mais gatas do colégio me mostrarem.

As três sorriram e Miroku faltou voar em cima dele... Mas Sango o "convenceu" a voltar a mesa enquanto elas mostravam o colégio ao novo -se irritado.

---E então, quem é ele?

---Um tal Bankotsu – disse desgostoso.

---Isso eu já sei idiota... Ele é da minha sala.

---Então pra que perguntou? – Miroku se encolheu quando notou que estava falando com Inuyasha, e que ele podia lhe dar um cascudo a qualquer momento.

---Eu queria saber da onde elas o conhecem...

Sesshoumaru olhou pra o irmão.

---Por que? – Kikyou olhou para Inuyasha também.

---É Inuyasha, por que?

---Eu só...Só... Por que... Ah, me deixem em paz! – se levantou da mesa e saiu do refeitório.

Kikyou se levantou querendo ir atrás dele.

---Se quiser ir, vai, mas sabe que ele quando está desse jeito não gosta de falar com ninguém – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, bufou e saiu pela porta oposta a de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a porta em que, antes do irmão, havia saído o quarteto. Também queria saber como elas já conheciam o garoto... Principalmente Rin... Mas Inuyasha... Kagome havia terminado com ele, e agora ele estava com Kikyou.

Algo lhe dizia que, com a chegada daquele garoto, muita coisa ia mudar.


	2. Chapter 2

---Um mês! Um mês e as garotas num cansam desse Bankotsu! – disse Miroku sentado no banco no pátio do colégio.

Fazia um mês que Bankotsu havia chegado ao colégio, e nem com o passar do tempo as garotas deixavam de correr atrás dele, que aparentemente só se importava mesmo com Kagome, Rin e Sango. O que deixava os três garotos mais irritados ainda.

---Vocês vão começar de novo? – perguntou Kikyou girando os olhos. – Deixem o garoto em paz!

---Vai defender o trançado agora?

---Ai Inuyasha! Para de ser idiota! Aliás os três... O garoto num fez nada pra vocês...

---Ele... – Inuyasha parou. Não acreditava no que ia falar pra Kikyou. – Quer saber, fui!

E saiu deixando os três pra trás. Foi andando em direção ao pátio de trás do colégio. Ainda não entendia o como tinha pensado em falar aquilo. "Ele está dando em cima das NOSSAS garotas". Sentou e fechou os olhos sentindo o vento. Se falasse aquilo pra Kikyou, ela o mataria!

---Vem Kagome... Aqui num tem ninguém! – Inuyasha olhou na direção da voz.

Bankotsu e Kagome chegavam de mãos dadas e rindo, mas pararam ao ver o garoto ali.

---Ops... Acho que tem alguém sim Ká...

---Inuyasha... – o garoto a olhava da mesma forma de quando ela decidira parar de ficar com ele. Da mesma forma que ela não conseguia entender.

---Não quero atrapalhar... – dizendo isso o garoto saiu dali deixando o casal.

*****************************************************

Rin estava procurando por Bankotsu e Kagome que haviam sumido, quando sentiu ser puxada. Ia começar a gritar quando a pessoa a beijou.

Não precisava abrir os olhos pra saber quem era. Reconheceria aquele toque até em mil anos. Abraçou Sesshoumaru quando sentiu que ele a prendia pela cintura. Aos poucos o beijo foi cessando.

---Isso é uma resposta? – perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

---Se você quer namorar... – ele respirou fundo – Então vamos namorar.

Ela gritou e pulou em cima dele. Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de sorrir.

---Esse foi o pedido de namoro mais estranho que já ouvi... Mas, sim, vamos namorar. – e dizendo isso voltou a beijá-lo

*****************************************************

---E foi isso!

---AI QUE LIIINDOO!!! – Sango e Kagome pularam em cima da amiga. Era sábado a noite e estavam no shopping.

---Agora eu posso dizer oficialmente: Rin Tetsuy descongelou o coração de Sesshoumaru Taisho!

---E você num sabe como descongelei – olhou maliciosa para as amigas que riram.

---Aquele ali é o Miroku? – Kagome e Rin olharam pra trás, vendo o garoto, sem sucesso, tentar se esconder atrás de uma planta. – Eu não acredito que ele ta me seguindo! – disse Sango indo na direção do rapaz.

---Iiiih vai dá barraco... Vamos Rin. – seguiram a amiga. Que já brigava com Miroku. Logo atrás dele estavam Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

---E você? – Sesshoumaru olhou pra Rin – Num disse que ia ficar em casa? – disse desconfiada.

---Esse panaca, quis vir atrás da Sango, e me arrastou pra dirigir. – Miroku olhou pra Sesshoumaru com uma fúria que chegava a sair fogo dos olhos.

---Por que quis me seguir?

---Oi linda! Me atrasei? – todos pararam de falar quando viram o moreno abraçar Kagome por trás e dar um beijo em sua bochecha – Oi pessoal, não sabia que viriam também.

---Por causa dele! – disse Miroku com raiva, e saiu andando.

---Sango acho que você ta pegando pesado demais com ele... Vai atrás dele. – Sango acenou pra Rin e foi atrás do namorado. – Já que estamos todos aqui... Vamos ao cinema?

---Eu topo... – disse Sesshoumaru abraçando a namorada. Olhou para o irmão, que deu de ombros – Então vamos.

Todos conversavam, menos Inuyasha que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Kagome e Bankotsu que andavam abraçados. Não entendia o por que, de quando Miroku lhe chamou dispensou Kikyou, preferindo ir sozinho ao saber que Kagome estaria no shopping também.

---Bankotsu, está me apertando demais – disse Kagome rindo.

---Essa cambada de marmanjo fica olhando pra você... Tenho que deixar bem claro que estou aqui pra te proteger... – Kagome gargalhou. Inuyasha tinha vontade de voar em cima dele e tirá-lo de perto dela. Falar que ela era SUA garota e que se tinha alguém que iria protegê-la era ele, Inuyasha.

Mas não podia. Kagome havia cansado dele, e ainda tinha Kikyou...

---Gente, eu não vou não... – olharam para o hanyou – Vou dar uma volta... Depois encontro vocês.

E saiu antes que pudessem perguntar o por que de não querer ir ao cinema com eles.

*****************************************************

---Inuyasha o que está acontecendo?

---Nada Kikyou...

---Você está estranho...

---Estou normal – disse já sem paciência.

---Me fala o que houve!

---Me deixa em paz Kikyou! – a garota o olhou assustada. E Inuyasha se arrependeu de ter gritado – Desculpa, eu não...

---Pensa que não sei que está assim por causa dela? – Inuyasha olhou para o rosto vermelho e irritado de Kikyou – Desde que Bankotsu chegou e colou na Higurashi você está assim: irritado com tudo, não presta mais atenção em mim... Estou cansando, sabia? – Kikyou empurrou a cadeira e saiu da sala, dando graças pela mesma estar vazia.

Inuyasha a viu sair "Eu cansei"..."Estou cansando, sabia?". Quando Kikyou voltou, Inuyasha tinha certeza que era ela que ele queria, mas mesmo assim não conseguia terminar com Kagome... Pensou que seria mais fácil quando ela terminou com ele. Mas mesmo estando com Kikyou, sentia falta de Kagome... Do som da risada, do cheiro de cereja que ela tinha, do modo como sempre sabia quando falar e quando escutar.

Mas Kikyou também lhe fazia falta... As conversas que tinha, o jeito como sempre sabia o que fazer, como sempre conquistava a todos a sua volta... E enquanto estava nessa indecisão, ia perdendo as duas... As duas iam se cansando dele.

* * *

**lilermen:** Olha vocee akee di novoo =] ... Espero q não tenha demoradoo rsrs... Depois vocee vai sabeer o por que de ser o Ban e não o Kouga... No final vocee vai entender que o Kouga não teria nada a ver com o personagem ;] Não, não... Não vai ser romance a lá malhação não ok? Rsrs Teem 6 caps... éé curtinha essa... Esperoo que continuee gostandoo... E adoreii q a sua tenha sidoo a primeiraa review =] bjuux

**NAHYA-SHAMPOO CHAN**: Oiii... Nossa que boom que tenha gostadoo... Espero que continue gostandoo rsrsrsrs Não, a fic já está pronta, e espero não demorar muito pra postar... E me manda o link do fórum (dakele jeito q o ffn permite neh WWW(ponto)seilaoque(ponto)com e talz... ) bjuuux

**Bibi:** aíí está a continuação =] bjuux

**LeticiaM:** Nossa... Achou boom msm?? =] É eu kis colocar beem essa duvidaa do Inu entree as duuas... E neem kis colocar a Kikyou má, kis colokar ele decidindo entre as duuas do jeito que elas são... O Bankotsu realmente vai chegar pra bagunçar, mais nem tantoo... bjuuux


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha havia chegado mais cedo a escola. Queria pensar e com Sesshoumaru em casa, querendo sempre lhe dar lição de moral, não daria. Foi direto pra sua sala, não queria que ninguém chegasse e o se enganou ao pensar que ela estaria vazia...

---Tem certeza que seu pai não vai estar em casa no sábado que vem? – Inuyasha parou ao ouvir a voz de Bankotsu.

---Tenho Ban... Ele tem uma viajem de negócios, minha mãe te disse isso. – o hanyou congelou ao reconhecer a voz de Kagome.

---E as meninas?

---Sango vai despistar a Rin e a gente vai ter a casa só pra nós.

Inuyasha se encostou na parede, eles não podiam estar marcando de... Não ela, não a sua Kagome!

---Então ok, que horas eu chego lá?

---Você vai precisar de tempo?

---Não... Acho que não... Com você lá vai ser rápido – o garoto arregalou os olhos. Como eles podiam falar disso assim? De forma tão banal... Só se... Os olhos se arregalaram mais. Só se já tivessem consumado o fato.

---Então chega umas sete...

Inuyasha não podia ficar ali pra escutar o final daquela conversa. Meio desnorteado saiu, mas sem conseguir prestar atenção a sua volta deu de frente com os armários do corredor. Logo Kagome e Bankotsu estavam na porta vendo o hanyou no chão.

---Tudo bem Inuyasha? – pode ver Kagome parar na sua frente. Fechou a cara.

---Estou ótimo! – disse agressivo.

---Nota-se – disse Kagome irônica.

Viu Inuyasha se levantar e sair dali com pressa. Não entedia o por que dessa atitude...

*****************************************************

Depois daquele dia Inuyasha estava cada vez mais irritado. Não queria mais ninguém por perto e isso não passava despercebido por Kikyou, que ficava cada vez mais triste com a rejeição do hanyou.

---Cara, o que tá acontecendo contigo? – Inuyasha olhou de lado para Miroku.

---Nada que seja da sua conta.

---Você ta cada vez pior, e ninguém sabe o por que... Olha pra Kikyou cara... – Inuyasha olhou pra menina um pouco distante lendo um livro, aparentemente triste – Você tá deixando a garota triste... E isso não é legal, o Inuyasha que eu conheço não gostaria de ver nenhuma garota assim.

---Para de se meter na minha vida.

---Eu desisto... Você é um caso perdido.

Miroku suspirou e saiu deixando o garoto voltou a olhar para Kikyou, que tinha desistido de ler o livro... Tinha que resolver essa situação. Não podia fazer isso com a garota. Foi andando decidido até onde a menina estava, ela o viu, mas não sorriu como sempre fazia.

---Acho que... Precisamos conversa né? – ela piscou demoradamente suspirando... Dobou as pernas dando espaço que ele sentasse, e foi o que ele fez – Acho que... Você já notou que não estamos mais como antes.

---E você sabe de quem é a culpa né? – Inuyasha sentiu o estomago contrair.

---Kikyou, eu não...

---Não Inuyasha... Não quero desculpas... Quero que você seja sincero. – Inuyasha a olhou entendendo.

---Quando você voltou, eu tinha certeza de que era com você que eu queria ficar... Mas...

---Mas agora você viu que estava errado e que sempre quis ficar com Kagome não é? – Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, Kikyou olhou para o lado rindo sem humor – Eu entendo Inu... Você achou que era isso por tudo que já tínhamos passado...

---Kikyou, eu realmente gostei de você...

---Eu não duvido... – ela passou a mão pelo rosto do garoto – Mas foi com ela que você realmente aprendeu a amar certo? – Inuyasha ficou calado sem ter o que dizer... Não tinha coragem de dizer que ela estava certa. Viu ela limpar algumas lágrimas que haviam se formado, e que ele sabia que (diferente de Kagome) ela nunca deixaria que caíssem na sua frente – Bem... Ainda seremos amigos não é?

---Claro... Não abro mão disso – disse sorrindo. A abraçou, o que foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade – Obrigado Kikyou.

Não muito longe, Kagome assistia a cena triste... Ele realmente gostava dela... Não havia nada que pudesse fazer pra mudar isso... Saiu dali, Inuyasha fazia parte de seu passado agora.

*****************************************************

---Miroku, por que o Inuyasha tá assim? – Miroku bufou. Fazia uma semana que o idiota havia terminado com Kikyou e continuava o mesmo aborrecido de sempre.

---Aquele idiota... Fica fugindo do assunto, mas tenho certeza que está assim por causa da Kagome. – Sango o olhou interessada.

---Por cousa da Ká? Explica isso Mi...

---Ele tá aborrecido... Vive dando patada em todo mundo... E pior, terminou com a Kikyou... – Sango abriu a boca categoricamente, o que foi ignorado por Miroku - E eu acho que isso tudo é por que ele está morrendo de ciúmes da Kagome com esse Bankotsu.

Sango olhou para Miroku estranhando.

---Por que ele estaria com ciúme da Ká com o próprio... – ela parou de falar... Olhou pra Miroku e começou a rir – Você não ta querendo me dizer que ele acha que a Ka e o Ban... Tipo... Estão juntos?

---Acha não... Ele tem certeza... – Sango riu mais ainda. – Por que você ta rindo Sango? Ele ouviu uma conversa dos dois... Eles estavam marcando dele ir na casa dela... E pela conversa, eles iam ter uma noite animada.

Sango parou de rir... Mas logo voltou a gargalhar...

---Eu tenho... Que... Ir Mi... – disse ainda rindo – Preciso falar com – pegou ar – Uma pessoa. – deu um selinho no namorado e saiu deixando ele completamente confuso.

*****************************************************

---RIN TETSUY!! DESGRUDA DO SESSHOUMARU AGORA!! – Sesshoumaru e Rin se soltaram com tanta rapidez que quem os visse não diriam que estavam num amasso fenomenal a menos de 3 segundos.

---Quer me matar do coração sua doida?! – disse Rin com a mão no peito, respirando fundo, mais pelo beijo de Sesshoumaru que pelo susto de Sango.

---Não é essa minha intenção... Desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas tenho que roubar sua namorada.

---Fazer o que né... – disse o garoto cruzando os braços. Rin sorriu e deu um selinho nele, logo sendo puxada por Sango.

---O que foi isso Sango? – perguntou a garota quando chegaram a parte das piscinas da escola, que estaria vazia pelo frio que fazia no dia.

---Você não vai acreditar no que eu tenho pra te falar! – os olhos de Rin brilharam de curiosidade – Inuyasha terminou com a Kikyou...

Rin a olhou em entender o por que de tanto alvoroço.

---Era isso? Ai, chega deu um vazio agora... E eu achando que era o babado do ano... – Sango riu... Ela não sabia o que viria agora.

---Dá pra me escutar? – Rin parou a olhando – Ele terminou com ela por causa da Ká... – Rin arregalou os olhos.

---Como assim?

Sango contou tudo o que Miroku tinha lhe contado... Rin, como ela, caiu na gargalhada ao perceber que na escola, provavelmente, todo mundo devia achar a mesma coisa que Inuyasha.

---E o que vamos fazer a respeito? – Sango a olhou maliciosa.

---Vamos dar corda... Vamos ver até onde o Inuyasha agüenta.

---Vamos falar com Kagome?

---Não! Claro que não... Se ela souber não vai saber representar, vai se jogar no garoto e acabar com toda graça... – Rin sorriu da mesma forma maligna que a amiga.

---Sango... Você é má!

---Por isso que você anda comigo... Personalidades iguais... Mas vamos precisar da ajuda dos meninos...

---Duvido que eles não ajudem... – riram pensando no plano... Inuyasha e Kagome não perdiam por esperar.

* * *

**Manda Satoru:** n.n Que boom que táá gostandoo !! ... Aíí estáá maiis uum ... Te esperoo no próx ok?? Bjuuux

**LeticiaM:** Oiiee... Boom, essa paradaa da Káá com o Baan... Vocees vão entendeer depoiis =] Nem falee nessa indecisão do Inu... É irritante não? Aiinda maiis no anime, quandoo elee dexa a Ká pra correr atrás da Kikyou... ù.u irrita !! srsrsrsrsr Ateh o próx, bjuuux

**krol-chan:** Oiii... Realmente, a indecisão estava grandee, mas agoraa q decidiiu éé correr atrás do prejuízo rsrsrsrsrsrs Bjuuux... ateh o próx

**Lilermen:** Oiiie !! É curtinha siim... Pra fazer outra comoo Tesouroo vaii levar tempoo rsrsrs ... E dessa vez demorei? Isso aíí... Eu fiz maiis essa fic, pq tavaa cansadaa de ver o Inu correr atrás da Kikyou, mas depoiis voltar como quem não fez nadaa pra Káá... Então resolvii dá o meu toke rsrsrsrs E agoraa jáá sabe maiis ou menoos algoo sobre o Baan?? Bjuuux... Ateh o próx !!

**cullen:** Oiie... Beem aíí estáá maiis um cap... Esperoo que estejaa gostandoo!! Bjuux.. Ateh


	4. Primeira parte do plano: Ciumes

_Primeira parte do plano: Ciúmes_

Kagome estava sentada na biblioteca.

---Ai que saco... Odeio física!

---Precisando de ajuda? – Kagome sorriu para o moreno.

Bankotsu sorriu, piscando para Rin que estava na porta da biblioteca. Fez um sinal pra Sango, que logo foi buscar os meninos.

---Se souber a segunda lei de Newton... Aceito total...

---Lei da dinâmica... – Kagome o olhou surpresa – O que foi? Sou bom em física. Vem, eu sei em que prateleira tem os livros de física que podem te ajudar.

Kagome seguiu o garoto rindo... Tinha passado tanto tempo longe dele que nem se lembrava de como ele gostava das matérias exatas.

---Que coisa chata! Me deixem em paz... Eu não quero estudar!

---Inuyasha, você está muito pra baixo depois que terminou com a Kikyou... E ta cada vez pior nas matérias... Vai acabar repetindo.

---Como você irmãozinho? – Sesshoumaru pensou em jogar o plano pro alto e quebrar a cara do irmão ali mesmo, mas Rin tocou seu ombro e ele logo se acalmou.

---Exatamente... Não é por que eu errei que você vai errar também.

Inuyasha bufou e se deixou ser guiado. Todos sentaram em uma mesa, fingindo estudar com qualquer livro. O hanyou apenas girou os olhos se jogando na cadeira.

---Já que não está fazendo nada Inuyasha... Pode pegar um livro de física pra mim? – Inuyasha fuzilou Rin com os olhos.

---Não olhe assim pra ela... – disse Sesshoumaru, Rin sorriu divertida.

---E então cunhadinho? – Inuyasha bufou se levantando. Foi andando pela prateleiras, iria demorar séculos naquela biblioteca enorme... Não sabia onde ficava nenhum livro. Continuou andando até ver...

--------------

Kagome tentava pegar um livro e não alcançava pelo pouco tamanho, Bankotsu o pegou encostando o peito nas costas da virou de frente para o moreno.

---Quer o livro? – Kagome riu. – Tem que pegar...

Kagome tentava pegar o livro das mãos do garoto de qualquer jeito... Até que as costas dele bateu na prateleira de trás e para que não caíssem o garoto a segurou, com a mão livre, pela cintura e ela se aproveitou para ficar nas ponta dos pés e tentar pegar o livro... Nesse momento Inuyasha chegou.

Ele não podia ter tanto azar pra aparecer no mesmo lugar em que Kagome resolvera se agarrar com o trançado. Não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali parado, mas foi o suficiente pra que Kagome o visse.

---Inuyasha? – perguntou parando de tentar pegar o livro da mão de Bankotsu, mas esse não soltou a cintura da menina, o que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha.

---Desculpe atrapalhar vocês – disse emburrado – Já estou saindo...

*****************************************************

Inuyasha andava ao lado de Miroku depois da Ed. Física. Viraram a esquina do corredor e deram de frente com Bankotsu e Kagome, o garoto estava com um braço dobrado apoiado ao lado da cabeça de Kagome, em um armário... Conversavam aos cochichos. Inuyasha prendeu a toalha no pescoço e deu meia volta, achando a idéia de Miroku de ir para o outro vestiário péssima. Kagome o viu dando a volta, Miroku apenas sorriu dando um thauzinho...

*****************************************************

Kagome ria de alguma piada de Bankotsu, estavam todos na sala de Sesshoumaru que estava em tempo vago e fizera os outros matarem aula pra ficar com ele.

---Seu riso é contagiante... – Kagome riu mais ainda.

---Eu poderia jurar que está me cantando se... – Bankotsu viu Inuyasha na porta, pegou o braço de Kagome no susto e a rodou num passo de dança, parando como nos filme, com ela dobrada pra trás. Kagome riu e viu um Inuyasha, chateado, parado na porta...

*****************************************************

---O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Bankotsu procurando Inuyasha pela sala, o encontrando perto de uma das janelas, prestando atenção no que falava com Kagome.

---Sango mandou pra saber se... Se ta tudo em pé pra sábado? – Kagome olhava Inuyasha de rabo de olho... Não conseguia evitar, seus olhos iam sem comando.

---Claro que sim... É só ela sumir com a Rin... Que o resto, a gente faz – disse o moreno rindo malicioso.

Inuyasha que ouvia tudo, arregalou os olhos... Não podia suportar aquilo... Saiu da sala, fazendo questão de bater o ombro no ombro de Bankotsu...

*****************************************************

Inuyasha estava quase ficando doido... Era impressionante como passara a encontrar Kagome e Bankotsu pelos cantos em situações cada vez mais embaraçosas... Outra que não entendia era Kagome... Como Inuyasha sempre aparecida quando ela estava sozinha com Bankotsu? Será que ele estava seguindo eles? Não podia ser... Ele sempre parecia tão surpreso quanto ela.

---Estou ficando louco Miroku! – Miroku se segurava muito pra não rir. – Eles parecem se agarrar em qualquer lugar do colégio!

---Pelo que Sango diz... Eles tem um fogo... – Inuyasha o olhou incrédulo – O que foi? – Inuyasha fez um não com a cabeça, tentando prestar atenção a aula.

-------------------------------

---Sério Sango... Parece que ele adivinha onde eu estou e sempre aparece... – Sango pareceu não ligar... Rin a olhava tentando lembrar de dizer a Sango pra seguir a carreira artística... Era uma ótima atriz.

---Já te disse Kagome: cansei... Não quer ficar com ele não fique. Eu é que não vou falar mais nada.

Kagome a olhou estranhando. As coisas estavam muito esquisitas por ali. Olhou pra Rin procurando uma resposta, a menina apenas deu de ombros.

*****************************************************

Era noite e dois casais passeavam pelo shopping em uma animada conversa.

---Ok... O Inuyasha só falta ter um ataque agora... Nem sai mais da sala com medo de encontrar com os dois... – os quatro riram.

---Isso quer dizer que o plano está dando certo... Agora temos que seguir pra segunda fase... – todos olharam para Sango – Temos que fazer Kagome voltar a confiar em Inuyasha...

---E como a gente faz isso?

---Aí está o problema minha cara Rin... Temos que dar um jeito deles ficarem sozinhos, conversarem...

---Mas se eles conversarem, e a Ká disser que o Ban...

---Acha que ela vai falar sobre isso com ele Miroku?

---Sei lá Sangozinha... Ele é doido! – riram de novo – Mas está bem... Vamos formar uns acasos pra eles... Mas agora, vamos ao cinema?

* * *

**LeticiaM:** Bem, Ká e Ban... Melhoor deixaar pro finaal huahauhauah É neh, já tava na hora dele se decidiir ... Nunk vii, sóó eu pra ser maiis indecisa q elee huahauhau A brinkadeiraa começouu, sóó faltaa saber como termina neh? bjoox, te esperoo o próx !!

**krol-chan:** n.n Que boom que gostoou do outro cap !! Esperoo que tenha gostado desse tbm... E q suua curiosidadee estejaa maiis saciiadaa... Ou maiis ativa uhauahuha Bjoox, ateh o próx hein !!

**Lilermen:** Nossa, desculpaa a demoraa !! É q só xeguei em casaa hj u.u ... Nossa, se hgostou do Inu xateadoo no outroo... nesse então vai gostar maiis aiinda neh? Não... eu fiz a Kikyou numa booa nessa fic, por q keriia mostrar elee se decidindoo por kem gosta maiis, não pq uma éé boazinha e a outra má. Beem... esperee o finaal ok? Huahuahau Bjoox... Te esperoo no próx hein !!

**Manda Satoru:** Q boom q está amandoo a fic!! E melhor aiinda ter apareciido pra me dizer isso !!.. Estou te esperandoo msm pra comentarr esse hein! RS bjoox ateh o prox...


	5. Segunda parte do plano: Acasos

Segunda parte do plano: Acasos.

---Eu não acredito que a Sango me fez sair de casa pra nada... – Kagome voltava pra sua casa irada com Sango... Ia resmungando sem prestar atenção a sua volta, trombou em alguém na rua, mas esse "alguém" a segurou.

---Tudo bem? – Kagome levantou os olhos pronta pra agradecer a pessoa quando se deparou com os olhos dourados de Inuyasha.

---Er... Sim... Obrigado... – disse sorrindo. Se olharam por um tempo, mais logo se separaram vermelhos ao notar que Inuyasha ainda a segurava.

---Tem que prestar mais atenção... – Kagome o olhou.

---Eu sei... É que estou irritada, Sango me chamou pra ir na casa dela, e quando estava quase chegando... Ela desmarcou.

---Então somos dois... O Miroku fez a mesma coisa... Devem estar juntos a uma hora dessas.

---É... – olharam para lados opostos desconcertados, sem saber exatamente o que falar.

---Tem algo pra fazer? – Kagome o olhou surpresa. E Inuyasha se bateu mentalmente por não ter conseguido segurar a frase dentro da boca.

---Bem... Não. – Inuyasha respirou. Já que tinha começado...

---Não quer... Eu conheço uma praça aqui perto... A gente podia, ir pra lá...

Kagome o olhou sem saber o que responder. Inuyasha estava a convidando pra sair? Bem, não era bem sair... Mas estava a chamando não é?

---Não sei Inuyasha... – o garoto só continuou a olhá-la esperando uma resposta. E ela o olhou sem saber o que responder... – Acho que... Tudo bem...

------------------------------------

---Sango você é um gênio! – disse Miroku olhando pela janela do quarto da garota com um binóculo.

---Eu sei que sou! – disse se jogando na cama.

---Agora, pra onde será que eles vão? – Miroku colocou o binóculo na mesa, e se virou pra garota.

---Isso é o que menos importa... O que vale é que eles aproveitaram a chance... – Miroku se jogou na cama da namorada – O que pensa que ta fazendo garoto?

---Deitando do lado da minha namorada ué... – Sango o olhou. Miroku a puxou pra cima de si – Se eu ficar por cima você vai reclama... Sempre gostou de comandar as coisas. – e gargalhou com o tapa que levou da garota – To zuando...

Sango continuava batendo nele e rindo... Até que resolveu brinca um pouco com o garoto... Começou a beijar o pescoço dele, o causando arrepios.

---Sango, Sango... Não brinca com fogo... – a garota o olhou séria.

---Quem disse que eu não quero me queimar?

*****************************************************

---AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! – Sango, muito vermelha, tampou os ouvidos.

---Tá bom garotas... Não precisam me deixar surda!

---Por isso que me dispensou ontem né? – Sango e Rin trocaram olhares significativos.

---É claro... Não podia deixar você ir lá em casa...

---Ai, ai... Agora só falta eu e o Sesshoumaru... – Sango e Kagome entraram em uma crise de tosse. Rin, perguntou rindo – O que foi garotas?

---Rin está tão saidinha...

---Não estou... Sempre fui Ká! – todas gargalharam.

---Eu... Eu também tenho que contar uma coisa...

---Não vai me dizer que também não é mais virgem? – Sango jogou um almofada em Rin.

---Claro que não... Ontem,eu encontrei com o Inuyasha... A gente foi pra uma praça perto da casa da Sango...

---E aí, vocês ficaram?

---Claro que não Rin... Ele e a Kikyou...

---Ai, meu Kami... Você é a única pessoa de todo colégio que não sabe...

---Que não sabe o que?

---Eles terminaram vai fazer um mês Ká... – Kagome arregalou os olhos – E antes que pergunte... Nãos sei o por que...

A tarde continuou animada... Mas Kagome agora pensava que talvez... Inuyasha gostasse dela.

****************************************************

---Você tem certeza que ele vai dar o fora nela né?

---Claro Sango... Ele não para de falar do dia que eles passaram a tarde na praça.

---Então ok, Miroku... Chama logo a garota e dá um jeito dela "atacar" o Inu...

---To indo – deu um selinho na garota e saiu. Sango foi ao encontro de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

---Ele já foi? – perguntou o garoto abraçando Rin.

---Já... Agora é dá um jeito da Ká ver ele dando o fora na Yura.

---Coloca a garota pra levar o Inuyasha, sei lá... Pra sala de informática... Coloca alguma coisa lá, fala que uma de vocês esqueceu e pede pra ela pegar.

---Boa Sesshy... – disse Rin sorrindo, deu um beijinho nele.

---Sesshy?

---Ah, fica quieta Sango!

------------------------------------------

---Oi Inu... – o garoto olhou para a porta da sala de informática.

---Então foi você que me mandou isso? – perguntou levantando o papel que estava na mão.

---Sim... – Inuyasha viu a garota ir se aproximando lentamente – Miroku disse que você anda muito pra baixo. – _"E u vou matar o Miroku" _Yura chegou mais perto e encostou a mão no peito de Inuyasha.

---Eu realmente não estou muito bem... Mas não é nada que você possa resolver. – Yura o olhou desgostosa.

---Vai me dispensar mesmo Inu? – perguntou manhosa.

---Desculpa Yura... Mas eu to em outra. – disse Inuyasha se desvencilhando da garota e indo para porta. Quando abriu a mesma deu de cara com Kagome que o olhou assustada – Kagome?

---Eu...Eu...Eu vim... Vim... Pegar a... Pegar o estojo da Rin. – apontou pra dentro da sala mostrando o objeto rosa. Inuyasha deu espaço e deixou ela passar, o que ela fez como um furacão e do mesmo jeito saiu da sala.

****************************************************

Kagome permanecia deitada desde que havia chegado em casa. "_**Desculpa Yura... Mas eu to em outra"**_ Essa frase de Inuyasha não saia de sua cabeça. Não conseguia espantar a esperança de que ele não havia ficado com Yura por causa dela. Sorriu... Talvez pudesse voltar a confiar em Inuyasha.

* * *

**Manda Satoru:** Aii que boom que continuaa gostando !! n.n E estamoos na retaa final, pq esse aii éé o penúltimo cap... =] Bjoox te espero no próx !!

**Lilermen:** Oiii Migaah (posso te xamar assim? Pq eu jaa te consideroo uma migaah n.n) Realmente neh, eu quis isso mesmo... que elee sofresse um pokinho, antes de escrever a fic eu ia ateh fazer o contrário sabe, tipo em vez de um triangulo de duas garotas e o Inu, fazer de dois garotos e a Ká, sóó pra fazer ele sentiir na pele sabe... mas aii fui escrevendo e mudou td u.u rs .... Bem espero que tenha gostado.. O próx já éé o último... Mas td beem... Estou feliz por ter acabado essa n.n Ateh o próx !!

**Jubs:** Oiie !! Novaa por akee? Rs ... É ele taa morrendo de ciumes... Mas agora vou tentar aliviar a barra dele rs ... Que bom que está amando, beem te espero no próx ok? =] bjooox

**krol-chan:**Oiie... E agora continuaa curiosaa? Rs... Realmente neh, o Inu num toma atitude nenhuma, ta na hora de fazer alguma coiisa.. Espero que esteja satisfeitaa com o que ele fez nesse cap =] bjoox, ateh o próx e ultimoo !

**danda jabur:** Nossa que boom que está gostando tantoo !! No próx c fik sabendo o que o Ban éé ... ;] Amigo gay uahauhauahauhauahuahauahuahauahuaha eu poderia ter pensado nisso neh? seriia bem engraçadoo uahauhauahauha Espero que tenha gostadoo desse tbm, e que apareça no ultimo, pra dizer o que axoou =]... E num tem nada ok? Pelo menoos essa apareceu e me deixou bem feliz por mostrar que gostou da minha fic... bjoox


	6. Terceira e última parte do plano:A Festa

Finalzinho... Sempre batee aquelaa coisa neh... .n.n esperoo que tenham curtidoo ler, tanto quanto gosteii de escreveer... Estou vendoo outros progetoos, mas aiinda só estão na cabeçaa... Espero vê-las em outras fics minhas, e esperoo ler de kem tbm escrevee n.n Bjooox!! E muitoo obrigada por quem acompanhou, mas principalmente pra quem me deu força com as reviews... Mt Obrigadaa !!!

* * *

Terceira e última parte do plano: A Festa

Kagome acordara cedo pra uma manhã de sábado. Aquele seria "O" dia... Ligou logo pra Sango.

---_Kagome... O que te fez acordar e ME acordar as 6 num sábado? _

_---_Sango... Hoje é sábado! A festa da Rin! – Sango pareceu acordar.

_---Era o sono... Mas já passou... To indo pra casa dela agora! Beijo!_

---Beijo! – desligou o telefone rindo.

Levantou e se espreguiçou... Hoje teria que trabalhar muito!

*****************************************************

Eram dez da manhã quando Inuyasha apareceu na casa de Miroku.

---Pô cara, não dá pra falar com você agora não... – Inuyasha ficou vendo o amigo correr de um lado pro outro dentro do quarto, pegando um monte de coisa e jogando dentro de uma caixa.

---Por que você ta correndo que nem uma barata tonta?

---Tá sabendo não? – Inuyasha o olhou sem entender – Hoje é a festa surpresa da Rin cara... É o aniversário dela! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

---'Tava sabendo de nada...

---Mas agora ta... E vai aparecer né?

---Vai ser aonde? – Miroku parou por um instante – Fala logo cara...

---Na casa da Kagome – Inuyasha pareceu se ligar mais na conversa – Ela e o... Bankotsu – o hanyou fechou a cara ao ouvir o nome do garoto – Eles estão organizando a festa a um mês.

---Vou ver... Pode ser que eu apareça, mas nem sei...

---Então ta... Vo esperar você aparecer por lá... Mas agora eu tenho que ir, ajudar eles a arrumar as coisas por lá...

---Valeu... To indo também.

*****************************************************

---Sango e Sesshoumaru, por que vocês não me deixam sair de casa no dia do meu aniversário? – disse Rin raivosa.

---Ai, eu já te expliquei... Os garotos arrumaram um jeito de fazer o Inuyasha e a Ká saírem...

---E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Sango girou os olhos.

---É que a Ká saiu de casa achando que você ta passando mal... E o Inuyasha acha que é o Sesshoumaru que ta passando mal... Entendeu? – Rin bufou. – Agora eu tenho que ir... Vou ver se ajudo aqueles lá... Beijo casal.

---Nossa, não sabia que era tão ruim ficar comigo... – disse Sesshoumaru largando a garota.

---Não é isso Sesshy, é que hoje é o meu aniversário... Poxa eu queria sair... Vocês tinham que inventar isso?

---Você que sair pra onde? – disse o garoto chegando mais perto e a abraçando por trás, ainda sentados na cama.

---Não sei... Queria aproveitar o dia... – disse encostando as costas no peito do garoto. Ele beijou o pescoço dela.

---Mas a gente pode aproveitar o dia aqui dentro... É só você querer – disse sussurrando no ouvido da garota.

Rin o olhou entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Virou de frente pra ele, e o garoto continuava a olhar nos olhos dela. A garota apenas o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijou... Dando a resposta que o garoto queria receber.

*****************************************************

Bankotsu, Kagome, Miroku e Sango olhavam pra casa da de olhos azuis maravilhados... Tinha dado tudo certo! Estava tudo lindo e decorado, agora só faltava se arrumarem e o pessoal começar a chegar pra chamar à aniversariante...

---Vamos gente... Vamos nos arrumar, que ta faltando pouco pro pessoal começar a chegar...

-------------------------------------------

Kagome desceu as escadas vendo Bankotsu que já se encontrava arrumado no andar de baixo. O garoto sorriu ao vê-la.

---Nossa Ká! Está uma gata! – a garota riu e deu uma voltinha como se mostrasse o vestido lilás que usava.

---Obrigada... Mas você não está nada mal também – o garoto sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

---E então... Só falta o pessoal chegar né?

---Sim... Vou ligar pra Sango... Ela ta demorando muito...

*****************************************************

A maioria das pessoas já haviam chegado, Sango andava de um lado para o outro pensando em jeitos dolorosos de matar Sesshoumaru, que devia estar com Rin ali a meia hora atrás.

---Por que eles não chegam?

---Calma Sangozinha... Vocês demoram pra se arrumar, talvez o Sesshou... – Sango o fulminou com o olhar – Ok, estou calado. – e se jogou em um dos pufes da festa.

Começou a olhar em volta... É realmente haviam feito um bom trabalho. Viu Kagome e Bankotsu rindo e dançando com outros casais no meio da sala. Sango estava preocupada com Rin, mas e Inuyasha que também não chegava? Se ele não fosse, o plano iria por água abaixo... Olhou novamente para a namorada. Ela já estava preocupada demais com Rin pra falar com ela sobre Inuyasha, ia resolver isso ele mesmo.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha estava arrumado, mas deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto... Deveria ir ou não? Nos últimos dias ele e Kagome haviam voltado a se falar mais abertamente... Mas mesmo assim, aparentemente ela gostava do tal Bankotsu, e ver os dois ficando na festa não seria legal... Estava decidido, não iria! Se assustou quando o toque do celular o tirou de seus pensamentos.

---Fala Miroku...

_---Onde você ta cara?_

---Em casa...

_---Ainda? – Miroku bufou – Não tem problema, Rin e Sesshoumaru ainda não chegaram, dá tempo de você chegar aqui antes dela._

---Eu não vou. – disse o hanyou desanimado, já tirando os sapatos.

_---Como assim não vem? Pô cara, essa vai ser "A" festa, você não pode simplesmente não vir..._

---Não to afim de ficar vendo a Kagome se agarrar com aquele trançado valeu? – disse meio emburrado por estar falando aquilo para Miroku. E ficou ainda mais quando o ouviu dar uma pequena risada.

_---E vai mostrar pra todo mundo que ta chateadinho? Aí mesmo que você tem que vir... Mostrar que ta pouco se lixando..._

Inuyasha ficou um tempo calado... Será que estava dando tanto na cara, se não fosse a festa?

_---Eu falei pra eles que você vinha... Se não vir, concerteza vão achar que é por causa da Ká, ainda mais depois que terminou com a Kikyou. – _o hanyou pareceu pensar... Realmente não poderia dar esse gostinho a eles.

---Então ok Miroku... Me espera. – desligou o celular, colocou o tênis e saiu... Ele não ia ficar em casa sentado enquanto o trançado conquistava sua garota...

*****************************************************

Inuyasha constatou que a festa estava realmente animada... Bem arrumada, cheia de gente e musica alta. Assim que chegou viu Miroku com Sango, aparentemente eles brigavam, mas quando o amigo o viu veio falar com ele.

---Fala aê cara... – bateram as mãos.

---Problemas com a Sango?

---Não... É que o Sesshoumaru tinha que ter chegado com Rin a uma hora atrás... Ela ta quase tendo um enfarto – riram – Já viu Kagome?

---Não... E não vou procurar... – respirou fundo "_**Talvez veja algo que não quero**_" completou em pensamento.

---Inuyasha! – disse Sango o abraçando. – Tinha esquecido de você... – Inuyasha a olhou estranhando, e Miroku a olhou repreensivo – Quer dizer... De chamar você...

---É Miroku me falou hoje da festa... Então resolvi aparecer. – Sango sorriu pra ele, e esperava lembrar de agradecer a Miroku por ter chamado Inuyasha.

---Bem, eu vou ligar de novo para o idiota do seu irmão... – e saiu deixando os dois.

Inuyasha olhou em volta, e mesmo sem querer a viu. Ela estava linda com um vestido lilás bem jovial... Ia até um pouco abaixo do meio da coxa, tinha um capuz e alguns detalhes bordados, com uma sandália gladiador branca. Dançava uma musica agitada... Com Bankotsu. Mas logo viu o garoto falar algo e sair. Não pensou muito e foi até ela... O que não passou despercebido por Miroku e Sango.

---Oi... – Kagome o olhou surpresa.

---Oi... Não sabia que você vinha...

---Miroku me falou hoje... – se olharam meio desconfortáveis. Quando uma musica lenta começou a tocar, viram ao seu redor os casais começarem a se juntar numa dança mais calma. Inuyasha procurou Miroku com os olhos... Como ele podia sumir logo agora?

Kagome estava sem graça... Já havia tido conversas com Inuyasha... Ainda mais nos últimos dias, mas assim na festa, tinha ficado sem graça. Quando o viu estender uma mão a ela, num convite de dança, ela o olhou nos olhos e não viu mais aquele olhar que ela não entendia... Viu... Amor? Mas... Era melhor não pensar... Pegou a mão do garoto e eles começaram a dançar.

Sentiam a falta da presença do outro e só ali, ao se tocarem, puderam realmente sentir como essa falta era grande.

---Eu... Sinto sua falta. – disse Inuyasha num sussurro, com a cabeça dela perto de seu pescoço não pode vê-la arregalar os olhos e logo fechá-los.

---Eu também Inuyasha... – Inuyasha sentiu algo em seu peito ao ouvi-la responder. Não conseguia mais evitar as palavras, elas simplesmente saiam de sua boca sem controle.

---Eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você... – Kagome o olhou, e só conseguia ver o mesmo olhar de amor que vira antes.

---Eu nunca parei de pensar em você Inuyasha...

---Então por que nós não...

---Com licença... Posso roubar a garota mais gata da festa? – Inuyasha ouviu Bankotsu com um tremenda vontade de socá-lo.

---Não... Ela ta dançando comigo. – disse agressivo, aquele trançado era bem folgado. Kagome o olhou sem entender o por que daquele tom.

---Calma Inuyasha... – o hanyou a olhou incrédulo.

---Está defendendo ele? – Kagome cada vez menos entendia o que estava acontecendo – Acabou de dizer que também sente a minha falta e ta defendendo esse trançado?

---Ei cachorrinho! Calma lá... Fica estressadinho e desconta em mim?

---Não se mete!

---Por que ta falando assim Inuyasha?

---Por que eu acabei de, praticamente, me declarar e você fica aí defendendo o seu "namoradinho"...

Kagome parou por um momento. Namoradinho? Então ele achava que ela e Bankotsu tinham alguma coisa? Não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada, que foi acompanhada por Bankotsu, só deixando Inuyasha com mais raiva.

---E ainda ri? – disse já vermelho, de raiva e de vergonha.

---Inuyasha, você acha que eu e o Ban, nós estamos juntos?

---E não estão? – ali uma certa quantidade de pessoas já olhavam para o trio e nem repararam na baixinha e no youkai que chegavam, procurando lugar para assistirem do lado de Sango e Miroku o desfecho.

---Inuyasha... Bankotsu é meu irmão. – disse Kagome ainda rindo, sendo abraçada pelo moreno.

Inuyasha ficou sem ação. Eles eram irmãos? Percebeu que não era o único, a maioria das pessoas olhavam surpresas com a descoberta.

---Mas... Como vocês podem ser irmãos? Eu achei que ele fosse primo da Rin... – disse cada vez mais confuso.

---E somos... – disse a garota, só então sendo notada pelas pessoas – O meu pai é irmão do pai de Bankotsu, que é filho da mãe de Kagome.

---Mas eu ouvi vocês marcando de se encontrarem aqui, com a casa vazia... – Kagome deu mais uma risada.

---Estávamos marcando a festa da Rin...Nós somos filhos da mesma mãe Inuyasha... Por isso os sobrenomes diferentes. – disse sorrindo, não acreditava que as pessoas não soubessem de algo tão óbvio.

Inuyasha olhou para Miroku que apenas acenou confirmando, e pode ouvir Sango cochichar algo como "Contamos o plano?" e ele responder "Deixa pra depois". Viu, ainda falando sobre o assunto, todos darem os parabéns a Rin, inclusive ele e Kagome, e logo depois começarem a dançar e conversar novamente.

Kagome viu o hanyou ir para o jardim de inverno de sua casa.

---Vai lá maninha... – ela olhou sorrindo para Bankotsu, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e seguiu Inuyasha.

---Inuyasha – o garoto a olhou e só teve tempo de se sustentar melhor para não cair com a garota que o abraçou. – Você é um idiota! – ele sorriu.

---Mas como eu poderia adivinhar?

---Era só me perguntar... – ele passou os braços pela cintura dela, enquanto ela permanecia com os dela dobrados no peito dele. – Mas Inuyasha... E a Ki... – ele tampou a boca dela com dois dedos.

---Eu quero você... E disse isso pra ela.

---Você tem certeza dessa vez? – ele não podia culpá-la pela insegurança, mas a partir dali faria de tudo para que ela voltasse a confiar e se sentir segura com ele.

---Total e absoluta... E para provar... – limpou a garganta a fazendo sorrir – Kagome Higurashi... Você quer namorar comigo? – a garota sorriu e colocou um dedo no queixo como se pensasse, o fazendo rir.

---Deixa eu ver... – ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço – Com esses argumentos... Não tem como dizer não... – Inuyasha riu ainda a beijando no pescoço – Eu quero sim, Inuyasha Taisho...

Inuyasha a levantou um pouco a fazendo rir mais, logo a colocando no chão de novo. Se olharam, e pareceram ficar presos naquele olhar... O rosto sereno mostrava a tranqüilidade que um dava ao outro ao saber que estavam juntos novamente. Inuyasha foi se aproximando e ela o deixou se aproximar, pra logo estarem se beijando... Mas esse parecia ser o primeiro, com sentimentos e sensações que ainda não haviam sentido, um carrossel que dava um frio na barriga... Se separaram, Kagome o pegou pela mão o levando pra dentro... Ainda tinham muito que aproveitar.

* * *

**danda jabur:** Oiiieee... Que boom q continuua gostandoo.. Mostra q não fuui piorandoo rsrs Realmente... Bankotsu não éé gay... aiinda mais que seria um desperdício faze-lo gay neh? Gato demaiis pra isso!! Esse éé o últimoo cap... Mas esperoo que tenha curtidoo a fic todaa, e o finaal delaa n.n e q nos encontremoos em outras fics !! Bjooox

**krol-chan:** Fala aiii !! Nossa, minha fic impossível de perder? Ameii ler isso !! n.n rs e "a curiosidade mata a paulada" uhauahauahuahauh ameiia a frasee... vou ateh pegar pra miim rs... Beem, esperoo q tenha gostadoo do final tbm !! E q apareçaa em outraaa !! bjooox

**lilermen:** Oiiie !! n.n Minha companheiraa fiel !! Q boom que gostoou !! rs Sango aproveitou mais a tarde que a Ká e o Inu neh? rs Ficou feliz com a atitude que o Inu tomou? n.n Vou ver... Pode ser que eu faça o Inu sofrer um pouko em uma novaa fic... Mas por enquantoo estou escrevendoo outra... Nem seii se voou continuar mais rolaram umas idéiias pra fazer Tesouro 2... Mas neem seii aiinda, q c axaa? O que axoou do final? Espero que tenha gostadoo de como todos ficaram sabendo, o que vocee já tinha descoberto neh uahauhauha Bjooox !! Ateh a próx !!

**Manda Satoru:** Oláá !! É o ultimoo cap xegouu... É boom esse sentimentoo de dever cumpridoo, mas Tbm dáá uma pontinha neh... Saber que num voo maiis nem postaar essa rs... Bem aii esta o final, espero que tenha atingido a suas espectativaas !! Bjoox, e te espero em uma prox hein !!! bjoox

**Nana:** Nossa leitora nova a essa altura éé muiita honra rs !! É axuu q essa indecisão do Inu cansa muitaa gente neh? Ainda maiis pra kem torcee pra um final Inu e Ká... Bem espero que tenha gostadoo da decisão dele... E do final todo em sii !! Bjoos e ateh uma prox !!


End file.
